Perfection
by AngeloftheOdd
Summary: A short twisted little story about Kabuto and his odd relationship with Orochimaru. OroKabu/OrochimaruxKabuto whatever you prefer to call it.


**Perfection**

**By AngeloftheOdd**

To Kabuto there was no higher aspiration than sheer perfection. Of mind. Of body. Of soul. It was the reason he had decided upon the path of the Medical Ninja. To fix the blights of human flesh. To break it down to the cellular level and rebuild it into something beautiful. Something flawless. He had come so close with Kimimaro, but, in the end, Kimimaro had proven himself unworthy. Years of seclusion had caused the Kaguya Clan to become weak genetic failures.

Kabuto would have to find a new test subject. One that would be worthy of Lord Orochimaru. After all, Orochimaru was the closest living embodiment of perfection that Kabuto had ever laid eyes on. It was an honor to serve such a being. A man who was almost a god. A man who granted the deepest wishes of those who would only follow his simple vision of a perfect world.

Kabuto looked down upon these mindless followers. All were self-serving schemers manipulating the great Lord Orochimaru's compassion and generosity for their own personal gain. They were little better than vermin. Lab rats to be tested upon. Imperfect specimen. They didn't love their Lord. Not like he did. But one must work with what one has and resourcefulness had always been one of Kabuto's strong points. He vowed to reshape these lowly creatures into something far greater. Orochimaru deserved nothing less.

When the boy from the Uchiha Clan arrived, Kabuto was impressed by the raw potential he had displayed. There was little doubt that this Sasuke would surpass Kimimaro in both skill and strength. As he watched the boy in his training, however, it became painfully clear that, he too, would become just another disappointment. Sasuke lacked loyalty, serving Orochimaru with a robotic quality that feigned gratitude. Just another worm seeking to glut himself on his Lord's great wisdom and power. It was infuriating.

For many years Kabuto had watched in silence as these ingrates failed Lord Orochimaru over and over again. He couldn't bear to see his Lord betrayed once more. Something had to be done about Sasuke. It had to be done soon. Orochimaru's only flaw was his trust in his so-called devoted followers. His need to rely on them. Kabuto would make sure that he was the only one his Lord would ever need again.

The scalpel felt surprisingly warm in his hand. The glint of steel reflecting in his glasses. He would prove his skill as a Medical Ninja and accomplish what no other in the field had done; operate on themselves in an extensive procedure. He would fix his vision, for Orochimaru would need perfect sight. He would build new sinews, tendons and muscles for his body, for Orochimaru would need strength. He would fine tune his senses of smell and hearing. He would become perfect.

The first slice was fast and painless. Crimson drops splattered the cold steel surgical table. He had decided ahead of time to avoid anesthetic, he needed to be clear-headed. Each slice would be a testament to his love and his loyalty. He pressed the blade against his skin again.

A soft voice distracted him from his work.

"Kabuto."

A strong hand wrapped around his own, wrenching the scalpel from his grasp. It clattered to the floor.

"My...my Lord..." Kabuto said.

"What are you doing?" Orochimaru asked. "You've hurt yourself."

"I'm preparing the next vessel for you. One that won't fail you."

He felt cool skin press against his cheek. A long tongue flickering at the wound he had inflicted upon himself. Arms wrapping firmly around his waist.

"Kabuto," Orochimaru reprimanded him. "Surely you who have served me for so many years must know that had I intended your body for such a fate I would have used it long ago."

Tears streamed down Kabuto's face.

"I'm a failure, Lord Orochimaru. I am useless to you."

"That is not true," the Snake Sennin replied. "Sasuke is nothing but a shell to inhabit. You are the one that I need."

"My body is yours, my Lord. For what ever purpose you see fit."

"Yes you are mine, Kabuto, but perhaps you have forgotten that my body is yours as well."

Orochimaru drew Kabuto closer.

"I will always be with you," the Medical Ninja whispered. "All eternity is ours."

"Yes," Orochimaru replied.

Kabuto stifled a gasp. Long fingers were peeling back layers of clothing. Moist breath warming the nape of his neck. Cold flesh against the heat of his own. That tongue exploring. Teasing.

"Forgive me for my foolishness," he said in a soft whisper.

Orochimaru's hardness pressed up against Kabuto's backside as cupped his ass.

"Oh Kabuto," Orochimaru said, as he entered him. "You are perfection."


End file.
